


Bernard 🥵🤤

by Missrynn



Category: Bernard - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missrynn/pseuds/Missrynn
Summary: Bernard and Naomi get a little frisky when forced to share a bed.





	Bernard 🥵🤤

“One bed.” Naomi said, walking further into the room. She turned to glance at her boss, whom she despised and shot him a slight glare.

He just shrugged and started getting settled.

Naomi shook her head, her and Bernard would be in for a long long night. 

XXX

They both stood on either side of the bed, not getting in yet. They held eye contact, silently daring the other one to get in first, not wanting to seem to comfortable with the fact that they’re sharing a bed with a colleague.

Bernard ended up sliding under the covers first, Naomi following. They turned the light off and faced away from each other to tey to skeep. 

About 15 minutes later, Naomi felt a pair of arms wrap around her chest. Half-asleep, she didn’t feel the need to complain at the time and just let his hands rest there. 

Before long he started touching her chest more inappropriately for work colleagues. 

Trying to flip herself over and confront him grew more and more difficult as his hands began to roam further down, latching her in place.

She wasnt sure what to do, but she knew that she didnt want it to stop. 

He reached the waistband of her black silk shorts, both silently daring the other to stop, but wanting them to continue all the same.

He dipped his hands below, coming to the realization that she wasnt wearing anything underneath.

“Naughty girl,” he breathed into her neck. “Right next to your boss?”

She just whimpered and shifted so that his hands were fully down her shorts. 

He could feel the wetness gathering (worst two words I’ve ever put together, my apologies) before he even made contact. 

He began running his fingers through it, finding her clit with practiced ease. 

She let out a string of “oh god” as he continued. Slowly, he pushed a finger into her pöøsay, pumping in and out slowly.

She had thrown her head back, giving him free reign. He immediately sucked a mark into the tender skin below her ear as he sunk in a 2nd finger, drawing a guttural sound from her throat at the mixed pleasure. Adding a third was the last straw, because she released all over his hand.

He pulled his fingers out, putting them in his mouth and sucking off the fluids. (🧍♀️)

“My turn?” He asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Just let me know what to do for you.”

He smirked. “Submissive, I like that.” He chuckled, reaching down to remove his jeans and boxers. 

His 7 inch meme bee (😏🐝) hit his stomach when his boxers came off. Naomi looked at it hungrily. 

“It’s 4 in the morning and we have a meeting in a few hours.” Bernard said. “Let’s skip the pleasentries.” 

Bernard then positioned himself at Naomi’s enterance, gradually sliding in until he got to tbe base, then he began to go faster (idk- I don’t read straight fics-) and faster until she was moaning “Bernard, oh Bernard.” Over and over again, it was music to Bernard’s ears, but probably not so much the neighbors. 

He finished quickly, sliding out and shoving his boxers back on, while she put her shorts back on.

They were too tired to realize they didn’t use protection. 

XXX

ALWAYS USE PROTECTION, KIDS!! EVEN IF THERE ISN’T THE RISK OF PREGNANCY, STILL PURCHASE THEM AND PUT THEM TO USE, THEY HELP PREVENT STD’S/STI’S. 

I wrote this for satirical purposes only for a friend of mine.

This was also written at 5:30 AM after only 2 and a half hours of sleep in 48 hours. Love you, bestie if youre reading this x


End file.
